Ladies of Arrow Appreciation Week
by AdrinaStark
Summary: The Ladies of Arrow Appreciation Week has several prompts focused around lady-friends and ladies working together.
1. Day 1: Family

**A/N: **This is my first entry for the Ladies of Arrow Appreciation Week on Tumblr. This one is more of a drabble but I'll try and up the word count over the next six days.

As always, I don't own anything (except my notebooks). Please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>Felicity had never particularly associated 'family' with anything consistent or stable. Her father leaving didn't give her the best of impressions and her mother was... Her mother. Being a cocktail waitress didn't give the most steady hours and she wasn't the most reliable person around.<p>

Numbers. Numbers made sense to Felicity, they were predictable, dependable and if there was an issue, it could be broken down into logical pieces and solved. Where her family failed her, numbers never did, and her affinity for numbers afforded her the opportunity to go to MIT and build a new life for herself. She'd had dreams of finding her best friends at MIT, her Harry and her Ron or her Gabrielle to her Xena (although, they were totally more than best friends) but when that fell through, the numbers were still there and so was the comfort she found in algorithms and mathematical problems and things she could actually understand.

Accepting a job at Queen Consolidated was easy, and she had almost forgotten her dreams of finding her own family when she climbed into her car one evening and found the Starling City vigilante bleeding out in the back of it (she never did think it prudent to find out if blood stains were covered by her insurance – too many questions).

She finally had people in her life that gave her a new meaning of family, one that she disagreed and fought with, but in the end was there for her and could be relied on. But something still seemed to be missing, even though Diggle was her knight-in-shining-armour and Roy could always make her laugh and she would really rather not think about her feelings towards Oliver, she realised what she wanted after spending more time with Laurel and Sara.

She simply wanted a friend soulmate. Okay, it wasn't that simple, but she wanted the Ann to her Leslie and sometimes she quietly reflected as they grabbed lunch or went out together on a stake-out, that somewhere along the road, she'd found two.

She'd always admired a lot about Laurel but her recent crusade against the vigilante had somewhat tainted Felicity's feelings and she had held some professional jealously against Sara (as well as some personal, she would begrudgingly admit). Felicity was quite happy to have her feelings change.

Yes, they fight. Laurel had to go through the same adjusting Felicity did when she joined – learning how to do what the city needs while not compromising your own ideals is difficult and she tries to support her the best she can. They sometimes have opposing views on how to deal with a crisis but in the end they always work together because that's what Starling City deserves (and Felicity never could hold a grudge).

It's a surprise the first time Captain Lance suggests she tags along for dinner and Sara hooks her elbow into her own like it was expected, Laurel simply giving one of her gorgeous smiles. Somewhere along the way, she (a woman in her twenties) is adopted by this family, with a gruff father, driven older sister and somewhat rebellious younger sister.

Numbers were reliable and consistent, but they couldn't bring you soup when you got sick, or help you pick out a new nail polish shade or show you the best way to throw a punch. They couldn't bring a smile to your face or give you that warm feeling in your chest, they couldn't love you the way you wanted to be loved. It's in the quiet moments that Felicity truly understands what family is and is forever grateful that an idiotic billionaire picked her to spin his outrageous lies to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'll try to shift the focus away from Felicity but she is the love of my life so I'm not sure I have the strength.

Stay healthy!

Adrina Stark.


	2. Day 2: Team Work

**A/N: **I said I would try to attempt other perspectives than Felicity's, but I don't have the strength (sorry - not sorry).

I don't own anything (except my Child of Light game). Please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>"- be so stupid!"<p>

Felicity heard the voices drifting down the stairs to the Arrow Cave and wondered if it would be wise to stand between the two feuding sisters.

"I wasn't the stupid one, Laurel! There was an opportunity so I took it – you were supposed to back me up!"

She spun in her computer chair, composing herself for when they finally stomped down the stairs.

Sara entered first, frustration and anger radiating off her in waves as pulled her mask and wig off, by the time Laurel entered, her blonde hair was free of its bindings. Laurel Lance was certainly different to how she was a couple of months ago, with her hair tied back, black mask covering half her face and wearing her sister's jacket, she seemed like another woman.

"You can't just come back every so often and expect to change the way our team works," Laurel huffed as she pulled of her own mask.

"I've been at this a lot longer than you, Laurel, I happen to know what I'm doing," Sara shot back.

Felicity raised her hand and opened her mouth to interject but Laurel cut her off with a condescending laugh, "That's why he almost got away, because you had the situation 'under control'."

Sara looked ready to launch into her own tirade so Felicity quickly stood and used her loud voice, "Lances!"

Two equally angry pairs of eyes turned to look at her and Felicity realised that she didn't actually have a plan beyond stoping them from attacking each other.

"Mission completed. Should we grab some dinner? Have you had Big Belly Burger, Sara? It's really good, it was awkward for a time because it's run by John's ex-girlfriend who is also his ex-sister-in-law – long story – but Carly's really nice and we get a discount, so..."

She noticed the anger fading from their eyes as she babbled on and she nervously twisted her hands as she ran out of things to say.

"As cute as your distraction is Felicity, I still need to have words with my sister," Sara replied firmly.

"Before you do," Felicity quickly interjected, "I just thought I should say that the mission was a success so good work with that. I know you both have different ways of approaching situations and it's different because Oliver, Diggle and Roy are off on their mission and I'm glad you were able to come and help out, Sara, I really am," She took a quick breath and carried on, "I don't have a sister so I can't really say but is it possibly you were just really worried about each other? I mean, it might not always be about love but it must be different seeing each other fight like that and be in those situations."

Felicity glanced between the sisters, hoping for some kind of positive indicators and only found them gazing at each other with musing expressions.

"It's hard for me," Laurel admitted, "You're still my little sister and I want to look after you. And I'm not used to taking orders from you, or for you to be giving orders in the first place."

"It's hard for me as well, I've been working alone for so long and even with the team, Oliver and I have had similar experiences so we often react the same way. You've been trained differently – and I'm so glad for that, Laurel – but we seem to have opposing reactions and that's not good for a team."

Felicity turned her head and held her hands together, "Are we all made up? I always thought there was more hugging involved."

"We don't know how to work together, Felicity, and in the field that's dangerous," Sara said helplessly.

"Let me worry about that, I'll be in charge."

Both Lance women lifted their eyebrows in almost identical looks of scepticism, Felicity felt more impressed by the synchronisation than offended.

"No offense, Felicity, but even I have more fighting experience than you and that's not saying much," Laurel ventured, "Maybe that wouldn't be the best idea."

"What I have is an overall picture of what's happening. Plus, Oliver left me in charge."

Sara laughed, "He so did not."

Felicity cringed and tried to backtrack, "I mean, he didn't say it outright, but I've been a part of Team Arrow the longest and I feel that gives me certain rights, like being in charge when the two other people who have been a part of the team longer than me are away. It's all a part of the pecking order, right? Way I figure, Roy is down the bottom, that's an undisputed fact. Sara's bumped her way near the top because of her awesome skills and Laurel as well, but my service time – and the fact I never fought against the team – puts me at number three. So, I'm in charge."

An alert went off on Felicity's computer, reporting a crime that they should be stopping.

"Alright, Felicity," Sara said with a smile as she replaced her mask, "Lead us on."

* * *

><p>John, Oliver and Roy were back in town a couple of days later, a little bruised and battered, but Felicity was coming to realise that that was normal for them.<p>

"Any problems while we were away?" Oliver enquired, putting away his bow.

"None at all," Sara said with a smile, "Felicity was a good choice to leave in charge."

She winked at Felicity and began gathering her items, explaining how she needed to catch up with Nyssa and left Felicity with the responsibility of relating her theories about the pecking order. Felicity fought the blush spreading across her face and turned to face her computers, blocking out John's laugh, Oliver's proud smile and Roy's confused look.

She startled at Laurel's touch and the other woman only smiled encouragingly, "Come on, we'll leave the boys to their unpacking, I believe we were discussing going to Big Belly Burger?"

Felicity nodded happily, glad that their team work skills applied to helping another member out of potentially embarrassing situations as well as taking down bad guys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I was a bit iffy about this one - hope you liked it!

I'll be back tomorrow (hopefully).

Adrina Stark.


	3. Day 3: Shopping

**A/N: **Sorry it's late, but that means it should be a double update today (unless the next one is late as well).

As always, I don't own anything (except my pin board). Please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>The excursion had been Laurel's idea. Felicity wasn't exactly sure about rehabilitation methods for people who were trained to be warriors by their newly discovered psychotic fathers, but shopping wouldn't have been in her top ten things to do. Thea had sadly remarked that she used to go shopping with her mother and Laurel had taken her comment as acquiescence.<p>

Felicity was sure they made a strange group, out and about the streets. There was Laurel, lawyer and part-time vigilante, Thea, rich kid turned human weapon, Sara, deadly assassin, her girlfriend, Nyssa, deadlier assassin and Cin, Sara and Thea's friend, and if she was acquainted with them both, she probably had a terrible past as well. Felicity wondered how to describe herself, IT girl turned vigilante partner? She made a mental note to figure out a codename and official role for herself later.

Felicity hadn't been shopping much since her increased participation with the criminal world of Starling City. It was hard to find time when you spent your days working legally and nights working illegally. She quickly found that she was enjoying herself.

Nyssa did used to freak her out, considering that she's an actual assassin, Felicity considered this fear to be very rational. But while the woman was self-assured and intimidating, she was also somehow warm, vibrant and full of life. If ever in her life Felicity thought she would describe the characteristics of an assassin, those would not have been the words she would have thought she'd use. And as much as Cin seemed standoffish – the nickname establishes that – Felicity doesn't let little things like that deter her anymore (years working with a brooding vigilante has taught her a lot).

They ended up taking the whole day, talking with Laurel about the latest movie they saw as they received manicures, listening with rapt attention to the places Nyssa and Sara had been (avoiding why they'd been there) as they tried on clothes and trying to squeeze some information out of Cin as they took a break in the food court.

Felicity kept a wary eye on Thea the entire time. She hadn't spent much time with Thea before the riots and her disappearance but she'd heard stories from Oliver, Roy Laurel and even John had some lovely things to say about the girl. Her movements were guarded and she was constantly scanning her surroundings, startling them all when she leapt out of her seat because someone nearby dropped all their shopping.

The situation was awkward before Sara pulled Thea away for a quiet chat and they decide to give Thea some space as they continue on. Felicity has never been one for space or ignoring her own curiosity so she lingered when Thea began to stares distantly into a shop window.

"See something you like?" Felicity asked hesitantly.

"My Mom would have loved that sweater," she whispered and Felicity felt her eyes widen and throat constrict at everything Thea had been through.

"It's a lovely sweater," was the only reply Felicity can think of.

Thea meet her gaze, her expression frank, "You don't have to be so careful around me, I'm not going to blow up and ninja you." She paused, a wistfulness entering her voice, "In fact, for the first time in a long time, I don't feel angry."

She raises her hand to gently touch the window, reaching for the sweater on display. The slight smile she wears lets Felicity know that while Thea is nowhere near okay now, she will be, and she had to remind herself to tell Laurel she was completely and utterly right.


	4. Day 4: Thoughtful

**A/N: **This on and Team Work I had some struggles with so I hope it's okay.

As always, I don't own anything (except my whiteboard). Please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>Having a baby doesn't give you much time to think. It gives you a lot of time to feel incredible amounts of pain, consider your life choices and reflect on all the ways you could kill the people in the room if they don't give you your pain medication. Afterwards, you're so wrapped up in this new human being that there is nothing else even to think about but every sigh, movement and blink your baby makes.<p>

Their daughter is utterly perfect and it isn't until later that Lyla begins to think. Her mind is still in a haze from lack of sleep and hormones being out of wack, but she and John are getting help from what she considers to be the strangest of sources.

Although her memories from the hospital mainly focus on Abbie (Abigail Diggle-Michaels she often repeats to herself, just to reaffirm that her perfect daughter is real) she can recall other events.

She remembers Oliver and Felicity visiting. They were full of congratulations and secret smiles and even Lyla, as absorbed by Abbie as she was, could tell there had been a shift in their dynamic.

"She's absolutely gorgeous and going by you two you know she's going to be super smart and confident and amazing," Felicity had gushed.

John had simply laughed, "Don't go planning her life already, Felicity, she's not even a day old."

Felicity had pouted but simply cooed at Abbie, Oliver gazing adoringly between the baby and Felicity.

Not long after they left (with a 'man-hug' between Oliver and John that almost had her crying) they had another pair of visitors, these ones being slightly more awkward.

Carly Diggle was full of congratulations and smiles and her son (Lyla wondered if she had a nephew now as well) was overjoyed to meet his new cousin. The awkwardness still lingered from her and John's failed romance as Lyla lay on her hospital bed and watched the cousins interact, she was determined they could move past that, for some unknown reason, this connection, the idea of family, seemed so important.

Felicity is a wonderful friend and often pops in with supplies in her spare time, forever cementing her importance to Lyla when she brings take out on the nights she and John are too tired to cook. Carly begins to visit more as well and Lyla is grateful for the tips and advice.

Lyla knows she shouldn't be surprised, she can understand all too well of the bonds that can be forged in fire, but she manages to hide her shock when they begin to get other regular visitors. Roy Harper was her first surprise, but he bought an adorable pair of booties so she lets him in without a second thought. She looks adorably confused when she lets him hold Abbie and is a little too eager to pass her back.

Laurel Lance is another surprise, but she swoops in with calm and confidence every so often and Lyla is glad for the break. Lyla isn't sure how she feels about an assassin hanging about her daughter, but Sara Lance is apparently a friend and from she knows of the League of Assassins, they do have their own code, as twisted as it may be. Sara is resistant to holding Abbie, almost as if she feels her touch is tainted and Lyla feels guilty about her misgivings. Sara ends up holding Abbie every time she visits.

They are an odd group of people who come to support John – and her by association. All scarred in their own ways, bonded through something not everyone can understand. In her moments of clarity (sleep deprivation is worse than she remembers) Lyla looks to her daughter and feels the simplest and cheesiest answer of all: love.

Love unites these people. Love through loyalty, love for the city, love of duty. It binds them and Lyla considers Abbie to be fortunate to have such people in her life. The capacity to love, to feel, is something she is desperately eager to teach her daughter and she's glad for role models who have been broken, twisted and bent, but still manage to see the value of love.


	5. Day 5: Laughter

**A/N: **Sorry it's late, I've had social obligations and half my otp almost freezing to death.

As always, I don't own anything. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>"Position your hips, like this," Sara instructs, altering Felicity's position, "Hands up in defensive position, we'll go through it slowly."<p>

Felicity moves through the positions Sara had demonstrated, the light slaps on Sarah's skin echoing throughout the Arrow Cave.

"That's good," Sara says with a smile, "We might make a fighter out of you yet. Now, faster."

Felicity picks up her pace, focusing all her energy on her motion, remembering how to position her body, her feet, how she's supposed to swing her arm in a certain direction. Until suddenly she seems to be flying and her breathe leaves her lungs as she crashes into the training mat.

Felicity opens her eyes to see Sara standing above her, "What was that for?" Felicity demands, struggling to sit up.

"It was getting too serious," Sara says with a careless shrug, "You were focussing too much on how to do the action and not the feel of the action itself."

"Throwing me on the mat was supposed to make it lighter?" Felicity asks with disgust, probing her ribs for injuries.

"Nope, this is."

Before Felicity can react, Sara is on the ground next to her, hands on her ribs as she tickles Felicity. Felicity shrieks and tries to squirm away but can only release choking laughter as the torment continues.

"Do you feel lighter yet?" Sara asks conversationally.

Felicity doesn't want to cave, but she doesn't want to die of tickle torture – something she's convinced assassins can – so she frantically nods her head.

"I can't hear you," Sara sings.

"Yes," Felicity shrieks, "You can stop."

Sara sits back with a satisfied smile as Felicity attempts to regain her breath.

"Can you two keep it down over there?" Roy asks from where he's working out against his own dummy, "I'm trying to concentrate."

Sara cocks an eyebrow and Felicity barely represses a grin at the thought of what's coming Roys way.

"Seems like 'Arsenal' is getting a big head, how about we go a round and we see if you deserve it?"

Roy walks over, a swagger in his step as Felicity pulls her chair over, ready for the show.

"I've been training a lot while you've been gone, Sara, it's okay to back out."

Sara lets out a laugh at that, "I think you've forgotten who I was trained by. No matter, you'll soon find out."

The two begin to circle each other when Roy becomes impatient and takes a swing which Sara easily dodges. This seems to kick their sparring up a notch as Felicity struggles to follow their movements. It's a mess of limbs as Sara kicks and Roy dodges but within thirty seconds, Sara is sitting on Roy's back, forcing his right arm up.

"Do you surrender?" Sara asks, placing extra pressure on his arm.

"Best two out of three," he grunts back.

Sara sighs, "You asked for it, Roy."

A grin splits her face and she winks at Felicity, "Let's see if what breaks computer hackers also breaks vigilante side-kicks."

"I am not a side-," Roy begins, before Sara finally starts tickling him and he's too busy gasping for air.

"You win, you win," he gasps and Sara climbs off with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Roy walks off and continues training with his dummy, muttering something about crazy bird assassins as he goes.

"Come on, let's go again," Sara says, "And don't try and analyse the action, let it flow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm going to try really hard to have the next one on time but I can't make any promises.

Stay healthy,

Adrina Stark.


	6. Day 6: Vacation

**A/N: **Thank you, Guest Reviewer, I'm glad you like them!

As always, I don't own anything. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>The sky outside her window was perfectly blue as Felicity looked down at the city below her. She attempted to smother another yawn and looked to her travelling companion, who appeared unfairly alert despite over a day spent in airports and on planes.<p>

"I have mentioned that kangaroos wig me out, right?" Felicity said, attempting to stop another yawn.

"Yes, you have Felicity," Sara replied with the beginnings of frustration in her tone, "But we are here to track down a criminal, I doubt we'll have time to stumble across a kangaroo."

There was an awkward moment of silence between them, which Felicity quickly strove to fill.

"You know, most people thought that South Australia was the murder capital of Australia, which is a little ironic considering it's one of the only states that wasn't founded by convicts, but that is actually not the case. You're actually more likely to die on the roads than by a knife-wielding maniac, although they do have some pretty grizzly killers, maybe that's why our guy wanted to come here – he thought he'd fit right in."

"Felicity, I know you're pretty tired, maybe you should take a bit of a nap before we land so we'll be ready to chase this guy down."

Felicity knew an invitation to stop talking when she heard one so she shifted in her seat and attempted to close her eyes, ignoring her own annoyance. She could never sleep on planes and she was not looking forward to the sleep trouble she would be in considering Adelaide was 14 hours ahead of Starling City. She found an almost comfortable position when the seatbelt sign appeared and a voice came over the loudspeaker, instructing everyone to prepare for landing.

Felicity sighed and pulled her seat up, wishing she were on vacation rather than chasing a deranged killer halfway across the world with a cranky assassin.

* * *

><p>"Their accents were disappointing as well," Felicity commented as they walked out of the airport. There were no flights from Starling to Adelaide so they had to fly to Sydney and catch a connecting flight to Adelaide. Felicity had hoped the lack of accents was an occurrence that only happened in New South Wales, but she was slowly learning that stereotypes were not always meant to be filled.<p>

"That's what happens when you travel," Sara agreed, "All your illusions about life are shattered."

There was barely a beat before Felicity said, "It's so hot. How do people survive this?"

"It's going to be harder for us since we're coming from Winter but you're just lucky we're not here in February, it can get to be over a 100 degrees."

Felicity was beginning to be annoyed by Sara's attitude but was honestly too tired at this point to snap back. Sara found them a taxi and they piled into the backseat, Felicity barely noticing that they were driving on the opposite side of the road as she dozed.

* * *

><p>Their hotel had an amazing view of the beach, making Felicity regret once again that they weren't here on an actual vacation. Tracking down their target was actually easier than expected, he'd gotten in trouble with the police the day before and it was easy to trace his steps.<p>

"He's hiding out in a church in the city," Felicity told Sara, "Which, I guess to him seemed a good idea at the time since Adelaide has been nicknamed the 'City of Churches' because it has so many."

She could hear Sara's sigh at the other end of the comms unit, "Could you be a bit more specific then?"

"I'll send you the address to your phone."

Sara tracked down and apprehended their target easily, although according to Sara, the police were less accustomed to seeing masked vigilantes around their city. Felicity was packing up her equipment when Sara entered their room, uncharacteristically nervous.

"Look, I'm sorry," Sara started, "I've been a bit edgy on this mission and I've been taking it out on you. It's just, taking a trip and hunting someone down, it reminded me of what I used to do and they're not good memories."

Felicity threw the cord she was holding onto her bed and walked over to Sara.

"You know," she said with a smile, "We don't have to tell Oliver how easily we tracked this guy down. Let's get a drink and find if there is an actual way to endure this heat."

"Sounds good to me," Sara responded with a laugh, linking her arms into Felicity's, "And I'll protect you from the kangaroos."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I used Fahrenheit in the story because they're American, but if you use Celsius the sentence would read, 'it can get to be over 40 degrees'.

One day left!

Adrina Stark.


	7. Day 7: Sleepover

**A/N: **And the final one is here - thanks for sticking around and good luck with the episode!

As always, I don't own anything. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored," Sara whines, flopping back onto the hotel bed.<p>

"It's a stake-out, Sara," Laurel replies distractedly, scribbling another note into a file, "I don't think they're supposed to be fun."

"Felicity," Sara says, a sickly sweetness to her tone that has Felicity looking up warily, "Why don't you put your laptop away and we can do something fun without the stick-in-the-mud."

"Sara, we told you we had to work and you wanted us to tag along away. Why don't you go see what our criminal is doing?" Laurel says with frustration from the other side of the room.

"Fine," Sara huffs, wandering over to the window and picking up the binoculars, "Maybe we should start a log. 12.01pm, shady business man does nothing of note. 12.02pm, the sheets are still scratchy and a bird flew across the window."

She lowers herself into the chair and looks over at their target, letting out a weary sigh every couple of minutes.

Felicity and Laurel share a glance over their work and seem to reach the same conclusion as they pack away their items.

"Okay, Sara," Laurel says, walking over to place a hand on her sister's shoulder, "What's your idea of fun?"

* * *

><p>"Let it go, let it go," Sara belts out, "I am one with the wind and skyyyyy."<p>

Felicity watches with some amusement as Sara sings, word-for-word. She is quite comfortable under their carefully constructed blanket fort, eating what they could afford of room service. Sara sits back with satisfaction as Elsa slams the door, stealing a strawberry.

"_Frozen_ doesn't seem to be a very assassin-y type of movie," Felicity observes.

"That's why I like it," Sara replies, not taking her eyes from the screen, "It used to bug the other assassins and it made me feel more than I was."

Laurel takes her hand in a comforting hold and Felicity offers another strawberry.

"What about you, Felicity, what's your type of movie?" Sara asks.

"I love _The Mummy_."

Both sisters laugh at that.

"An intelligent woman awakens an ancient evil and works to save the day, sounds a lot like you, Felicity," Laurel says.

"Oh sure, that's why she likes it, it has nothing at all to do with Brendan Fraser," Sara teases.

Felicity is about to respond with a suitably witty report when their hotel room door opens and John wanders in, stunned into silence.

"I think we've got a different idea of what happens on a stake-out," he finally manages to say.

Sara shrugs and pauses the movie, "Felicity set something up to track the guy's movement so we decided to have some fun. Is it your shift?"

John nods and moves over to the window, investigating their work.

"Well, if you ladies are happy here..." John starts, before Sara cuts in.

"No, thank you. I happen to know that Felicity has a tub of mint choc in her freezer so we will be taking this party elsewhere."

"We will?" Both Laurel and Felicity ask.

"Yup," Sara says with a pop, "Pack up your work, ladies, it's a girls night."

* * *

><p>Felicity wakes up groggily, unsure of why she isn't in her bedroom and why a sheet seems to be draped over the room. It all starts to make sense when she notices Laurel asleep on her other couch and Sara asleep in a pile on blankets on the floor.<p>

Food is scattered over her coffee table and her TV is displaying the menu to _The Mummy Returns_. She grins and stretches, wondering if she has enough ingredients to make pancakes for her unexpected but very welcome guests.


End file.
